


You're Not Really His Type...

by giathewhia



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bad Flirting, Declarations Of Love, Dramatic Elliot, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, i want them to kiss all the time, idk roll with it, luke is too nice for his own good, they aren't drinking just kind of vibing, this is kind of crack but really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giathewhia/pseuds/giathewhia
Summary: "If you'll excuse me, I need to go cause a scene."
Relationships: Elliot Schafer & Luke Sunborn, Elliot Schafer/Luke Sunborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	You're Not Really His Type...

The sun was shining, birds were singing, trees were swaying contently in the autumn wind, and Elliot was having a crisis.

Said crisis was brought about- per usual -by a rudely attractive Sunborn who was too nice for his own good. Elliot could not understand where niceness came from. Really, no one needed it; it was just a polite way of saying "I'm lying to you!" Unfortunately, the world did not agree, and so he had to watch his boyfriend be molested by a total stranger.

"How much do you lift?" The molester asked with a grin. It was a happy grin, one that reminded Elliot eerily of Dale Wavechaser, Luke's old crush. Elliot found that he didn't like that comparison at all.

Luke cleared his throat uncomfortably. His eyes met Elliot's, but the Dale Wavechaser lookalike stepped in front of Luke's line of sight. 

Elliot sighed and started toward them. Luke had told him that it would be a bad idea for them to go to a bar together. “It’ll be fine!” Elliot had said. “We’ll have fun, maybe get drunk, and you can chill out for more than half a minute.” Luke had scowled a little, but Elliot found that he was particularly weak for puppy-dog eyes that Elliot had perfected over the years and did not hesitate to use. Luke caved quickly, because he was a weak man, and Elliot had made out with him for a while afterward, because he was also a weak man.

Now he begrudgingly agreed that this had been a bad idea. Sometimes he forgot that Luke’s family were borderline celebrities. The combination of that and Luke’s unreal hotness (which Elliot never forgot, fortunately) should have made it easy to predict a scene at the bar, which is what this situation had become.

The bartender grabbed his arm as he strode toward Luke. “Sir, what are you-”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Elliot said politely, “I need to go cause a scene.” 

He shook off the bartender’s grip and tapped the molester man’s shoulder with murder in his eyes. Luke made eye contact over the guy’s shoulder and mouthed “no!” but Elliot decided that Luke didn’t understand the severity of this situation and would forgive him for his actions later. Hopefully. (It really was a shame that Luke insisted on being kind.)

“Excuse me,” Elliot said. Not-Dale-Wavechaser turned around and tilted his head up slightly to meet Elliot’s eyes. “That’s my boyfriend.”

The man’s eyes widened for a moment before a small smirk slid across his face. He said something under his breath.

“What?” Elliot said loudly, because he could cause a scene if he wanted to, and now was the perfect time to cause a scene. The bar quieted in an odd sort of hush and all heads turned toward Elliot and Not-Dale. 

“I said, not for long.”

Luke’s mouth dropped open and his wings burst out, shadowing the air behind him and giving him the appearance of a guardian angel. A vengeful guardian angel, Elliot thought, taking in the deadly gleam of his eyes. Elliot decided to stop Luke before the man died.

“Interesting that you should say that,” Elliot began, jumping up onto the counter and kicking someone’s shotglass out of the way. “Luke has a very specific type, and I don’t think you fit it. You see, for some reason he likes jerks who don’t appreciate him and guys who have no brain to mouth filter.” The bartender stepped toward him, ready to shoo him off of his dramatic perch, but Elliot wasn’t done yet. “Frankly, I think that you’re an idiot. Luke is incredibly far out of your league. He would never stoop so low as to even think about dating you. Also, we’re madly in love, how dare you.” 

He hopped off the counter to drunken applause from the other bargoers. He grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him to the door. Luke went with surprising ease, not even stopping to give a parting word to his molester. Once they were outside the bar, he shoved Elliot against the door and kissed him, hot and heavy. 

Elliot sighed and tilted his head. Their tongues dragged slowly past each other, creating a gloriously painful friction that never failed to make Elliot speechless. Luke’s wings shaded them from the dying light of the sun, and everything was perfect.

When Luke pulled away, Elliot made a noise that he would later deny and leaned forward again. Luke gently placed a hand on his cheek and ran it down the side of his face, resting it where Elliot’s heart pound furiously through his clothes.

“What was that for?” Elliot asked breathlessly. He was distantly pleased that he had regained his speech so quickly after making out. 

Luke’s head shook in an almost disbelieving way. “You’ve never said that before.”

“What?” He quickly reviewed the last thing he had said. “How dare you? I’ve said that loads of times, are-”

“No, Elliot,” Luke said, slipping his warm hand behind Elliot’s neck. “You said... uh, you said that we... well, that we loved each other.”

Their faces both erupted into flames and Elliot silently buried himself. Here lies Elliot’s self-respect, the grave would say. Killed by a cute boy who makes him say stupid, sappy things.  
“Don’t get a big head, loser.” Elliot grumbled.

Luke grinned wide and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ficlet! Kudos and comments feed a hungry writer like me (especially when this fandom is startlingly empty) 
> 
> ((also Elliot is absolutely That One Guy at a bar who causes a scene))


End file.
